Truly Dark
by SinfulSkye
Summary: A poem about the darker side of his life. Who's? You'll need to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Truly Dark**

**It feels like today could be my last**

**And I don't give a damn**

**I don't even know my past**

**From year to year, day to day**

**My life is changing**

**Slipping away**

**The time has no meaning or reason to me**

**It's just a measure**

**But you can't measure what you can't see**

**And you can't see who I really am**

**So how do you take**

**The measure of a man?**

**If they could just see my inside my soul**

**They would see all the pressure**

**Is taking its toll**

**Damnit it all I just want to die**

**I know too little yet I know too much**

**And God forbid someone asks why**

**I have scars on my arm and I always look down**

**Why I don't say anything**

**Why I won't make a sound**

**I can't speak because if I speak I might say**

**What I've always tried**

**To keep locked away **

**They would try to help me with all my fears**

**Try to wipe away**

**All of my tears**

**I lay down by myself there is nobody here**

**I have privacy**

**To whisper my greatest fear**

**That one day I will totally break**

**Be trapped in my mind**

**With no escape**

**I know that I need to live, need to stay**

**Because I live as his friend and protector**

**Keeping him safe from the dangers of everyday**

**When I duel I appear courageous and strong**

**But it's just an act**

**Appearances are usually wrong**

**If looks could kill I might be dead**

**From opponents glaring at me**

**And playing games with my head**

**If you could look inside my heart**

**You'd see the effects and know**

**That I am becoming truly dark.**


	2. Longing

A/n: Well, I thought this was going to be a one shot, but I decided to do a series.

For all of you who guessed Yami, you're correct! But this is a different character, and it could be two people I suppose

Enjoy the read!

Disclaimer: If you think I own Yugioh, you're insane. Well, then again, so am I, but we'll ignore that fact

Longing for Dark

I'm trapped in a place I can never escape

With golden walls and heavy chains

Chains that will never break

Looking through innocent eyes

That could never see through

Deceitful lies

The webs of deceit that I work to spin

In a futile attempt

To one day win

The darkness speaks to my heart

It sings it soothes

The wounds that still smart

I feed off of power I can never gain

For my light will cry

Over the bodies slain

Confined

The light he feeds me

Binds

I hate it, I long for the dark

The same peaceful abyss

That calms my heart

No one would come if I should cry

Not even I

Would care if I died

I don't love the boy

He's only my pawn

Only a toy

But I still have to listen to what he speaks

I hate it but I bear it

If it's the body I want to keep

It blinds

The light

My mind

Longs for only the dark


	3. They

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

They

They say I'm thirsty for power and hungry for fame

All this from

Such a simple game

Why does everyone try to throw it at me?

Like I don't understand

Like I can't see

They don't ever think that they may not be right

That what I'm really fighting for

Is simply the light?

All the others, they really don't know

The arrogance and pride

Is only a show?

If I let down my walls and show my heart

I'm afraid I may be

Encompassed by dark.

I want to feel the sun again

The warmth like butterflies

That dance on my skin

I want to stop walking this path of snow

For there is no future

In where it goes

And if not for me than maybe for him

No-one should go

Where I have been

'I have so much to live for' they all say

Well why don't they try to live my life

See the cold truth of my everyday

And the day that the sunlight reaches my eyes

That's the day

I'll stop dying inside

A/N: I really feel the nee to thank my reviewers, it means a lot to me. You guys are why I keep writing! I have to thank AlexoftheShadows specially,


	4. When the Darkness Surrounds

When darkness surrounds

Look for the light

Little one

Never give up the fight

Don't let the dark within you

Slowly begin to spread

For if you ignore such a raging battle

Surely you'll end up dead

Let God's light wash over your soul

And don't succumb to the lies

For everyone who believes what they speak

Forever, eternally dies

I want to see you live happy

Always wild and free

Never to let the darkness blind you

So you can no longer see

So you can no longer see the truth

In the darkness this world enjoys

In the darkness that kills the light in this world

Murdering girls and boys

I know that you can see the light

So pure and lovely and true

Never let go of it my little boy

When you're guarding the pharaoh's tomb

These are the words my mother spoke

Before she left me here

With only the light to shield me

From all my dark fears

And when my fingers slipped

From the light's beautiful hold

The darkness saw its golden chance

And so our story unfolds

And now from the cages and chambers

I let out my sorrowful cry

For the day the darkness took me

That was the day I died


	5. Nothing more

He's always there

I can never run

From his twisted schemes

And horrid ideas of fun

I can never break from the ropes of dark

I try to counter with light

But I'd be stupid to think that he'd

Go down without a fight

I've seen it happen to others

The light was always too late

And now if I don't win this fight

That might be my fate

I'm so afraid of death

That I can't do what I should

If I thought that death was nothing

Only then I could

Only then could I shoot the gun

That'd end his life and mine

But I'm sure we'd burn in Hell

Instead of becoming divine

And even if his soul was gone

And mine was still alive

I'd be so horribly empty inside

No longer able to thrive

See, even though I hate him

He's so much of my soul

That if he was no longer there

I'd be like a black hole

A vacuum so devoid of life

That draws in the living things

As if the souls of others

Will heal it, if anything

But that hole will never patch

No, it will empty forever

So I can't stand to lose him

I can't, not ever.

Because I'm afraid of that kind of death

I can never end my pain

I'll live on in this living Hell

With nothing left to gain

I wish that I could live once more

That we could both be free

But it's such a silly wish

For it could never be

And now I lie here on my bed

Blood dripping on the floor

And even though it's pathetic in truth

I couldn't ask for more


	6. Something I'm Not

Sometimes I see the hate

Reflecting in their eyes

It saddens me to think

No-one'd care if I died

And now I'm pressured to be the one

Who brightens up their day

Why can't I ever be depressed?

Why do I even stay?

Simply because there's nowhere to go

I'd be so alone and scared

I'd hate to even live

Knowing their hateful stares

And I've come to love the enemy

And how useful they make me feel

And when I'm bound and thrown in a room

I can finally be real

I consider refusing to go on home

To living the normal lie

Acting normal and happy

While slowly I die inside

I hate myself and who I've become.

I hate this situation I'm in. I despise being the cheerleader in this group; I have to be so perky all the time. I have to be something I'm not. And the whole thing makes me feel so damn useless, knowing the group could go on like nothing had happened if I left. I don't even understand why they want to rescue me when I'm in danger. Likely civil duty or some shit like that. But I've come to love the enemies. They make me feel useful. When they kidnap me, they need me. Being needed is something we all long to feel. As much as I screamed when Malik kidnapped me, I could show how I really felt…..

Reviewer Responses:

Alex of the Shadows: Thank you so much! I really apprieciate the fact that you've reviewed every chapter so far, and I'm glad you enjoy my writings. And just so ya know, you've been right on every one so far.


	7. I Never Asked

I never asked for the tears to come

But since when does my body obey me?

Maybe my vision is blinded by blood

But I can no longer see

What is right and what is wrong

I never asked for the pain and hurt

But since when do emotions care?

Ever since they left me alone

I feel so naked and bare

Exposed

I never asked for impending doom

But since when does life give a damn?

This existence has become rather useless

Since I don't even know who I am

I only want happiness

I never asked for the power

But since when will I let them know?

These are the things I think I should

Tell you before I go

Into darkness forever

I never asked for suicide

But since when do we have a choice?

I never asked to be suppressed

But since when do we have a voice?

Freedom of speech is such a lie

I never asked for a bullet

But since when does death abide?

Physical death is nothing though

To my internal suicide

Some things are worse than death

I never asked for life to start with

But since when is my life in my hands?

I never asked for so much killing

But since when can I take a stand?

Never

I never asked for all this pain

But since when does the world look?

Every one's both liberal and crazy

Or living by the book

I cant take it

I never asked for a gun to my chest

But yet here I am in pain

Some would say I'm stupid

Others that I'm insane

So what?

I never asked to die alone

But my friends were never friends

So here alone on this cold night

I meet my tragic end

The trio just lost a member


	8. Running From What I Need

I'll fight for the light

But I trust in the dark

The shadows with in me

Are leaving their mark

I can't live without him

But I try to break free

Why does this have

To happen to me?

They think of me just

Like some innocent kid

I'm so innocent

See what I did?

If you don't see the meaning

I'll show you the scars

I'm seeing life

Through thick steel bars

He tries to help me

But I'm running away

He's the one that I'm running from

Yet I need him to stay

I'm on the edge now

If he left I would break

This battle is hopeless

There's no escape

Because in the end is not

Myself I'm against?

He's my darker 'half'

How can I win?

When he sees me cry

He always asks

I've become afraid

To let down my mask

If I told him I wanted him gone

He would leave

But I couldn't take that

He's something I need….

I'm drowning in darkness…..


	9. Switch Off the Fatal Lead

Is this the freedom

I longed to find?  
It's horribly empty

I'm losing my mind

Again

I always heard

The light is sweet

But not when it's tainted

With bitter defeat

Nowhere to go

Our master is gone

And two of us live

We always want more

Than anyone can give

I think he realized that

Abandoned once

And now again

Is having a family

A fucking sin?  
One down, two to go

I don't think I loved them

But he was a friend

Did he care about us?  
Until the end…

No; he wouldn't of left if he did

What if I was

To leave the last alone

Make him suffer again

Chilled to the bone

Is it colder than the ocean's waters?

I'll have to ask him

If I get the chance

If I don't die during

This fatal dance

May I cut in?

A waltz, a tango

Switch off for the lead

Power in my hands?

That's what I need

The music's changing

So calm and slow

Then disturbed and fast

A simple reflection

Of my god-awful past

But I don't believe in God.

I think he watches

With hopless eyes

What's it like

To watch two friends die?

From the inside out

I wonder if he

Is dying too

Slowly and painfully

But how about you?  
Do you feel it?

Do you feel the blood

The drenches our skin?

Are you in our minds

Every now and again?

Have a nice stay

Do you see them?

The stains inside

Mind, body, soul

Every kind of suicide

Should I?

Little brother

Mom and Dad

Join the best thing

I've ever had

But I couldn't have that for long. Why would death be different?

Hear the sound of a choking teen

Locked up in his room

Hanging from the ceiling

His own impending doom

And then there was one.

A/N: This one might be harder to figure out. It goes with 'I Never Asked' (chapter 7) but it's a different person. If you think about it, you should be able to get it. Unless you've never seen Yugioh! Waking the Dragons. (Huge hint there, peeps).

And a special thanks to –No One of Consequence- (Formerly AlexoftheShadows). I'm opening up to requests now, she gets first dibs for reviewing EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! .


	10. Jeopardy:Home Edition

I think that my vision is clouded

Obscured by thick red blood

My reality is shrouded

By all the things I've done

First we heard the gunshot loud

And found our comrade dead

He looked in death, so peaceful and proud

What was racing in his head?

Then the worst thing I could see

Was rope hanging from the wall

What, does he think he's finally free?  
But who's there to break my fall?

It must be that I'm not enough

To save the falling men

But how could I think that I'm so tough?  
Since I am falling with them

All the things we never said

Could haunt us all our life

What he never asked for became his death

So I'm looking at this knife

And the waltz he danced became his last

Funny how things

Can spin so fast

Sink or swim – look's like I'll sink

Can you even picture, seeing those notes?

Slips of paper on their floor

"Sorry guys" And murder he wrote

They thought there's nothing more

But, maybe they're right

How could two out of three be so wrong?  
We'd been fighting to see the light

Fighting for too long

I have no one to live for

Just myself

And who gives a shit about me anymore?  
Blow my heart out on a shelf

They've already taken perfect aim

At themselves, that is

Did they ever think about winning this game?  
But I'm tired of playing this

I think that they both knew that, too

That there was a way to win

But all got so tired, of playing the fool

And being stopped along again

The cold steel pressed against my chest

Is the sign of death forever

The tears that streak down my face

The sign of my surrender

The wind kicks up dust in an empty house.

A/n: Okay, this one was for you No-oneofConsequence! I was planning on doing it anyway, but hey, you gave me that exta kick. I"ll take requests from anyone else now, but if you want another one done for you I'll get around to it.


	11. Truly Dark

If it weren't for him this would be my last

The golden sunlight

Is fading fast

I am: Yami Motou

And as the sunlight fades away

I plot my next defeat

The boy complains but I have to stay

I am: The Spirit of The Ring

I'll always long to be warm again

Sun rays flirting

On my skin

I am: Seto Kaiba

Still in the cages of darkness

I cry my bloody tears

Now it's the dark that shields me

From the lightest fears.

I am: Malik Ishtar

I can not do what it is I must

For the world

Silence his bloodlust

I am: Ryou Bakura

Even with friends I am always alone

'Smile for the camera'

But I'm chilled to the bone

I am: Anzu Mazaki

I never asked for pain and sorrow

But life has never seen

All these things they've done to me

Make me want to scream

I am: Varon

Bound by the dark

What I need is to be free

I can't make him stay

But I can't make him leave!

Trapped in myself

I am: Yugi Motou

Does he wish he could save me?

Does he cry in the dark?

All of these questions

Are leaving a mark

My mark on the world, that is

I am : Alister

The three of us are the eternal weak

Eternal pain

The havoc we wreaked

No gain.

I am: Raphael

We are the Truly Dark.

A/N: This is the finale, folks! I just want to keep writing it and keep writing it, but hey, I'm starting a new series of poems called : Sacrifice. If you like this, look for it. It's similar but deals more with insanity.


End file.
